1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shoes sole and insole structure, more particularly a kind of sole and insole structure that allows wearer to replace the sole at will and keeps the inside of shoes aerated and dry. In addition, it allows the right side or left side of the heel part of the sole to be raised to balance uneven wear at the right side or left side of the heel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sole of footwear nowadays typically has a single-layer structure. When the sole is worn to a certain extent and needs to replaced, the sole and instep must be separated manually and a new sole is sewed or glued to the instep. Such sole replacement requires the work of a professional for regular consumers lack the tools to do their own repair. In addition, many shoes on the market nowadays come with a sole design to improve aeration and dryness. But sole design with such purpose typically has one or two air charging means at limited locations and with limited aeration area and quantity. Thus its aeration effect is not striking.